


The Grindring

by darkprinceofirkallaRP (darkprinceofirkalla)



Series: Monsterhearts World [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, Horror, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Roleplay Logs, gay horror, queer horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprinceofirkalla/pseuds/darkprinceofirkallaRP
Summary: Cooper and Ezra are boys in love. And possessed by demons. And eating boys off of Grindr. Yeah that sounds about right.





	The Grindring

**Author's Note:**

> It's an RP log of one of my favorite original spooky boy pairings I write with one of my bestest pals. It's spooky, it's gory, it's about a year or so old. And it's just in time for Halloween because I haven't posted in a while but you guys love messed up shit so... here.

Making provisions for a murder was more work than he expected, and it wasn't anything like the B-movie horror and slasher movies he'd seen that made all the elbow grease look like child's play. No, Ezra and Cooper had their work cut out for them. There was gathering all the supplies they needed at the only hardware store that was open at this ungodly hour and paying for a cheap motel under fake names with cash only to avoid a paper trail, then taking a series of provocative selfies for Grindr and sexting every person who messaged him until he got a bite for tonight.

The whole process took hours, and Ezra was surprisingly in good spirits despite his hunger pangs. Probably a side effect from all the excitement. He never premeditated murder before, but it was wonderfully exhilarating, like waiting in line to ride a roller coaster.

"Jeff should be here in fifteen minutes," Ezra coolly confirmed, appearing from the motel bathroom to where Cooper was. "He seemed eager when I promised him a threesome."

“Hehehe… _Jeff_. Sounds like someone’s uncle.” Cooper said playfully as he crawled around on the bed provocatively in the jockstrap Ezra put on him. He crawled over to Ezra and kissed his belly, then tip-toed his fingertips up his stomach to his chest.

“Fuck, I hope he takes an Uber. I’d rather not worry about having to hide a car too.” He made a pouty face, wrapping his arms around Ezra’s neck and kissing him with a little giggle. He looked around at all the plastic they’d laid down, then went back to kissing up his chin. 

“You ever been so turned on before? I feel like… _electric_ or something.”

It amused him how giddy Cooper was in their diabolical plan to kill another person, his enthusiasm growing with each passing minute from the looks of it, and though he remained impassive throughout the entire process, he was not as settle when it came to his doting lover's affections.

Cooper was right. He _was_ turned on, only he couldn't keep his libido on a leash, so when Cooper had his arms locked around his neck and continued kissing him, he stationed his hands on the curvature of his hips and guided them both into the mattress.

"We could always fool around until he gets here," he murmured into his neck, but his hand was already groping Cooper's erection and massaging him with a delicate need.

“Ez, stooooop…” Coop grinned, playfully protesting the hand corrupting his boy-parts. He nibbled on his neck and then fell back on the bed, grinning and looking up at him with a devious look in his eyes. The ‘sex and murder’ look that the two had perfected with each other after so many weeks. 

He laid back and arched his backside up, swirling his finger around the exposed hole under his jockstrap while biting his lip.

“You can have me. Slick me up real good for our meal. Just… don’t rough me up too bad. Wouldn’t want to scare off the human with all the pregame blood.” He purred, spreading his fingers apart to reveal more of his delicious pink pucker. 

"Come _on_. It's been _hours_. Do you have any idea how excruciatingly painful that is for me?" Ezra whined, fighting against the hand that shooed him away from his private parts. Ezra refused to take 'no' for an answer, though judging from Cooper's grin and arching spine, he doubted he would need much convincing if any at all.

Shifting onto his knees, he gazed upon his boyfriend and his gaping hole, admiring his devious expression and inviting gesture. "You realize you're not letting him fuck you, right? I'm only allowed to do that." In spite of his foolhardy smirk, his comment was dead serious. He didn't like the thought of anyone else being inside Cooper except him. Now as far as Cooper fucking whatever random stranger that would walk through that door before long went, that was a different story.

Regardless of his response, Ezra was halfway to yanking him out of his jockstrap, and when it was scrunched around his ankles, he dipped his head between his thighs and slid his hands underneath him to spread his cheeks wide enough for him to run his tongue along his taint and stop short around his balls, then doubled back to repeat the process over.

Normally, Ezra would have been quick to shove himself inside him, but as of late, ever since they made love for the first time, he had started to enjoy pleasuring his lover as much as he loved when he pleasured him.  
Cooper squealed with delight, his back arching when Ezra licked up and down his puckering entrance, hand firmly planted in his dark hair. His breath got heavy and a satisfied laugh broke through his lips.

“Mmm… I think it’s hot that you’d rather kill me than let anyone else have me.” He smirked down at his demonic lover, a devilish orange twinkle in his eyes.

“Forgive me, I assumed. You trained me very well as a slave.” He chuckled, writhing again in another moan.

“What then? Can we doublestuff him?” He purred, fingers lovingly thumbing through his hair. “Mmm… just like a filthy human pig.”

"Lot of questions for a guy who is trying to lick your asshole right now," he huffed, peeking up from over the stiff valley of his arousal. "But yeah. Doublestuff. Or you can fuck him while I fuck you. We can make a game out of it. See who cums first. Either way, Joe loses," he mused, accidentally getting Jeff's name wrong because he'd already forgotten it.

With that, he returned to his task, and after a few passes of his wet tongue sliding up and down his crack, he resurfaced and crawled back over his lean frame, opening the small flap on his own jockstrap to unleash his length and impale himself deep inside him with a graceful ease. "Think he'll be a screamer? We might have to gag him." Just by his tone alone, it was obvious that idea thrilled him, and the exhilaration coursed his thrusts to quicken some.

“Jeff.” He chuckled, pulling at his hair and stuffing Ez’s face down to his opening, writhing underneath his tongue. 

“Mmm… and why not both? I wanna let you have some of him too. No reason why you can’t sample other boys when you have permission.” Cooper chuckled, biting his lip as he enjoyed how Ezra’s tongue wiggled inside him. 

“I suppose I’m okay with it because we’re, y’know… gonna _eat_ them. But hey, if my ass is all you need, then I’m flattered.” He laughed, secretly adoring that Ezra implied that he’d rather be in him instead.

Ezra mounted him, sliding his jock to the side and spearing him quickly. Coop moaned as he felt every inch of his girth slide into his wetness, wrapping his arms around him as Ez climbed over top of him.

“God I hope so.” He smirked. “Better get these jockstraps nice and juiced so he’ll be able to taste something while he gags.”

"Well, it's such a nice piece of ass," he teased, silencing him with a feverish kiss, almost bruising, before exploring other parts of his body, starting with his angular jawline to his wide neck, all while seesawing his hips in a constant fluid motion. In all seriousness, maybe Cooper had called it right, because in that moment, he looked perfectly content being submerged inside him.

He was a mess of heavy breathing and frequent groans in seconds, which seemed to be a common side effect Cooper was capable of subjecting him to. "God, I wonder what he'll taste like," he groaned, pushing a little faster into him now that he was getting amped up again. By now, murder talk was becoming their dirty talk.

It made them both hard and ready.

He shivered over him, partly at the thought of sinking his teeth into Jeff's jugular, and partly because Cooper was so slick inside, he could slip in and out of him effortlessly.

Cooper groaned as he moved his hips back, bucking into Ezra’s slow downward thrusts, grinning all the while between kisses.

“Like it was made for you, right?” He smirked. It was nice that they fit together so well. Maybe the demons uniting them wasn’t ideal, but it was fate and if it meant not being with Ezra, then he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Mmm… maybe we should try all the emotions. This one we’ll see what horny makes them taste like…” He purred, biting gently along his neckline as his palms gripped Ezra’s back.

“...next one we can chase like a deer. See what fear does to the flavor.” It was amusing how he spoke of manipulating a person’s emotion as if he were adding salt and pepper to a piece of chicken. If they altered the taste, he wanted to try all 31 flavors and then some. 

“I can’t wait to see.” He groaned, pushing his lips against Ezra’s while pulling his buttocks into the thrust. 

The way Cooper's mind worked conceded with his own thoughts, and the anticipation of it all had him teeming with a furor he'd never known. All year he tamed the beast inside, suppressing the vile thoughts that constantly formed in his mind, drowning himself in meaningless sex and mediocre deer blood, and now he was finally unleashing the animal inside, and it was rampant with hunger and completely enamored with Cooper.

His thrusts collided perfectly with Cooper's, picking up the pace only when he was positive he could keep up, not necessarily because he wanted to rush things, but he knew he wanted him to cum before their guest arrived, so he delved his hand between their bodies and started stroking his erection to make certain of that. He wanted his lover wet and ready before Jeff could get his grimy meat hooks into him.

When they kissed it was long and eager, and when they parted, Ezra impishly smiled and said, "We'll have it all. We'll fuck who we want, and kill who we want." 

There was no stopping them, not anymore.

It was weird how conflicted Cooper should have been. The little boy inside was still scared, repulsed, and horrified with their actions, the way that they talked about people like they were cattle. But the Figure had all by repressed him, held his mouth shut, censored his thoughts while he violated Cooper’s mind, making him act on soulless instinct and hunger alone. When his soul broke free, maybe there would be more repercussions, more vomiting, more crying in his lucidity, but as for now all he wanted was murder and sex and blood. The Figure willed it. 

Their lips mashed together, his lips hot and slippery from bated breaths and saliva. He sunk back onto his dick a little more with each downward thrust, gasping and groaning with each movement. He smiled into his lips.

“I can’t wait to burn this town to the ground with you, baby.” He chuckled in a sensual yet sinister tone. He felt the pressure rising inside, in the pit of his stomach, as Ezra pumped his erection.

“Cum in me. Make him know who’s my king. Not him. You.” he whispered into his lips as things grew more heated. 

And just like that, as if all he needed was a command, Ezra's body went rigid, muscles compressing violently as he reached his climax in succession to a groan of satisfaction, spilling inside him for every drop he was good for. By the end of his high, Ezra was sleek with sweat, pulling out and collapsing beside Cooper in a commotion of labored breathing.

"Jesus. Fucking you never gets old," he said, somewhat laughing in a loopy sort of way. Fucking Cooper was like getting high for the very first time, or what he assumed it was like anyway, considering he never done any drugs in his lifetime, but from what he heard in school, it left you feeling dazed and satisfied, and that was exactly how he felt right now and every time they slept together.

He looked over to the nightstand, where the electronic clock read a quarter past two o'clock. Jeff should be arriving soon. "Still got five minutes to spare. Man, time flies when you're fucking," he said on a grin, leaning over into Cooper to plant a few kisses on the column of his neck while his fingers drew small circles around his belly button.

Ezra spilled within him, spurting inside what might as well have been liquid gold with how much Cooper cherished the feeling. It wasn’t long before Coop was blowing as well, cum shooting onto his abdomen and pooling in his belly button. He chuckled against Ezra’s lips, then grabbed his discarded jock strap and soaked the remainder of the fluid from his hands and stomach, then moved down to get what was leaking from inside him. He winked at Ezra, fulfilling his promise to add some ‘extra flavor’ to Jeff’s gag. 

Cooper grinned and leaned his head against Ezra’s shoulder, groaning as his neck was peppered with kisses. He giggled and cupped Ezra’s chin, touching noses to him and giving him a kiss.

“Love my monster boy.” He said with a sincere tone, glancing at the clock. He’d be here any second. Things were getting real.

“Jeez, I’m getting nervous.” He admitted, grabbing Ezra’s hand and lacing his fingers together. 

“It’s like stagefright I guess? I’m just excited but worried I’ll look stupid.” He chuckled, talking as if murdering this guy was something comparable to getting butterflies before a play. 

“I’m happy you’re here with me, baby.”

"You're too hot to look stupid," he assured him, squeezing his hand that was in his for what little comfort it was worth. "And I'll be with you every step of the way. I know you'll do me proud." Even at Cooper's worst, he had never been a disappointment to Ezra, but at this point in their relationship, he could probably fuck up completely and still do no wrong.

"If you feel uncomfortable at any point, we'll just kill him off early," he confirmed with a loose shrug, as if it were simple as counting to three.

_I'm happy you're here with me, baby._

The curl in his lips suggested the feeling was mutual. "Always," Ezra promised with a lazy, lopsided smile. He brought his hand to lips and kissed his knuckles softly, staring into his eyes with a burning intensity he showed no one but him.

It wasn't long before he heard a rapid knock on the door. "Do you want to do the honors? Or should I?" He grinned mischievously at him.

The knock sounded, Cooper’s heart jumped. He bit his lip and looked nervously yet excitedly at Ezra, then gave him a quick kiss, before hopping off the bed and moving to the door. When he got to the door, a tall, olive skinned drink of water greeted him with a smile. Cooper hid half his body, the naked part, behind the door as he looked over his conquest, lips curling into a devious smile.

“You’re cuter in person.” Coop leaned his head against the door with deceptively boyish big blue eyes. He opened the door for him, making note of the plastic and the prop paint cans they had lying about.

“Don’t mind the mess, like we said, we’re on the job. Beauty about being freelance. We can do what we want.” He smirked, closing the door and turning the lock behind him. He peered over to Ez with a smile, then came up behind the boy and wrapped his arms around to his front, snaking his hands up and under his shirt.

“Now do you want to talk or…?” He teased, already tweaking at his nipples. 

The second Jeff walked over the threshold and Cooper locked him in, Ezra wanted to tear his teeth and nails into the man and devour him whole right then and there, but he restrained himself, turned on by Cooper's flirtatious gesture marginally more than his big appetite.

"Just so you guys know, I usually top," Jeff shyly responded, running his fingers through his dark hair.

Ezra didn't buy it. Jeff looked like a guy who got by on his looks, without ever using it to his full potential, not like Ezra did. "That's cute," he mused, crossing over to him in a few short strides, leading him over to one of the two beds that had plastic sheeted over it before shoving him to the mattress with his normal strength. "But not tonight."

Jeff didn't complain.

Ezra gave Cooper a knowing smile before he climbed on one side of Jeff, leaving room for his lover to join them, then he started roughly kissing his throat, trying to resist the temptation to puncture his pulse point and drink deep. 

Jeff said he usually topped. Cooper’s opening instinctively puckered, just how much of a bottom he’d been trained to be lately. He was almost sad Ezra wouldn’t allow it, but then no other cock would fill him quite the same, so he accepted it. 

He followed the boys to the bed, sauntering to the side that was free, and worked in tandem with his boyfriend, kissing the open side of his neck. Licking up the jugular. That sweet, succulent jugular. It would be his later. He moved his hand down his stomach, fingers slipping under the waistband of his jeans, not waiting for ceremony, just reaching for his manhood and giving it a squeeze.

“Nice fat cock.” He smirked as he began to stroke him, doing it with enough force that his jeans popped open, possibly tore. Jeff started to protest like a pissy little brat, but Cooper shushed him with his lips, sliding his tongue in to stop him. After the boy became putty in his hands ( _stiff_ putty), he licked up along his jawline and whispered sexually into his ear.

“You taste very salty. I like it.” He smirked. It would prove to be ominous later. He looked over at his boyfriend with a knowing grin, then leaned in to kiss Ezra just over his lips, which melted into a heated kiss between three pairs of lips. 

As much as he loved his boyfriend's overzealousness to remain submissive, the way he trained him to be, he wasn't willing to let anyone else dominate him. Not by a long shot. It might have been just sex, but letting another man fuck him was an act of betrayal in his eyes, because while he was a violent and merciless and supposedly uncaring lover, giving yourself to another person was something sacred to him.

The three person lip lock was met with ferocity on his end, tongue alternating from Cooper's mouth to Jeff's, exploring with a maddening desire fueled by his insatiable hunger. Every so often his bright brown eyes would sneak a peek at Cooper, as if silently communicating with him that all was going according to plan, but also because he had a hard time keeping his eyes off him in general. If he wasn't insanely attracted to him before, there was no qualms about it now.

It just so happened he couldn't keep his hands off of him either, and after a nimble maneuver, shifting from one side to the other, he settled easily behind Cooper, propping himself on one elbow to give him leverage to brush his lips on the back of his neck.

Ezra reached around Cooper's stomach and dove between his legs until his length with in his moistened palm, then, with a deliberately leisure pace, he stroked him considerately.

Jeff didn't seem to have any compliments, nor did he feel left out, especially when Cooper was rubbing him raw. The man was already a mess of excessive moaning and hasty panting, beads of sweat beginning to map out the planes of his handsome face.

Ezra had moved around to his back, and Cooper couldn’t help but grin. He underestimated the power he held over Ez, because it seemed their earlier conversation was ringing true. Ez wanted his hole, no one elses, despite how unfair it seemed. Cooper wanted to share the boy, but secretly he relished the fact that Ezra was so addicted to him. 

He moaned and threw his head back, grinning and looking down at the human discarding his shirt hastily. He gave his jeans a quick tug, pantsing him with relative ease. When his thickness popped up and out, he gave it a squeeze before grabbing the boy by the hips and pulling him forward, lips touching his own as the orange flecks in his blue eyes seemed to move in a mesmerizing fashion. The boy must have felt some kind of high at the sight, but the sexual wonderment left him captivated.

“You said you don’t bottom.” He purred, forcing two fingers in between his full lips and making him suck, before moving them down to his crease and circling his pucker.

“You’re going to.” He said in a husky commanding voice, like a junior version of Ezra really. His own backside went back and rubbed against Ez’s throbbing member, his own mushroom head rubbing up the thickness of the wet hole it found, just teasing without penetrating. The boy stammered with a nod, unable to really move or disagree because he was so enthralled.

“O-o-okay…” he smiled doofily as he laid back on the plastic. 

To be clear, part of the reason Ezra was so attracted to Cooper was because of his unquestionable obedience and loyalty, but there something incredibly enthralling watching him take initiative, and it was like looking into a mirror. There he was, fingering Jeff's entrance, and Ezra couldn't help but beam gleefully, intently watching over the slope of his shoulder to study their guest's longing expression.

"Well, you know what they say, every top secretly wants to bottom." Except for Ezra. He got a charge out of taking control, a dominant at heart. He also got a kick out of Cooper getting in touch with his dominant side, and for the sake of letting him mount Jeff, he removed his hand from Cooper's manhood, encouraging him to move forward with a slight bump of his hips, his erection purposely teasing his taint, promising to take him once he did as told.

"Show him who's boss." he half-purred, half-growled into his ear, breathing heavily on him. "Make daddy proud."

Coop was surprisingly enjoying this, and part of him wished that Ez would let him take him so he could experience his warmth. It wasn’t totally fair that his first time being dominant would be with someone he didn’t care for, that he intended on eating. But at least the boy was a pretty one. He would have a hard time killing him, even if he still would for the nectar that awaited just inside his veins. 

“Mmm… _daddy_... I like that.” He smirked at Ezra’s new name for himself, but his attention turned back on the nubile human boy in front of him. Without much warning, he unceremoniously shoved in, inciting a yelp from the boy who bit his finger in turn to silence himself.

“Tender meat?” He teased, licking his lips. “I’m sorry. You feel so good though.” He groaned, moving in until his balls rest at his taint. He looked over his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows at Ez.

“My turn?” He wiggled his behind for Ez. 

It was truly like watching himself, seeing Cooper shove himself deep inside their guest, without warning or kindness, showing the same treatment Ezra showed him their first time and many times after. He was proud to know that he learned from him.

His little slave was becoming a master.

"I don't know. I'm kind of enjoying the view from here," he mused, his hands cupped behind his head with his body stretched flat against the mattress. Cooper didn't have to wait long, because soon enough, Ezra was positioning himself behind him, guiding his girth inside his puckered hole, resting his hands on his hips for support.

In short and steady movements, he pumped in and out of him, relishing every pass through, every corner he could reach and retract from. It was the same as any other time he took his lover, and it left him so high and delirious, he almost forgotten there was a third party in the room.

Ez entered him and propelled him forward into their guest. Cooper let go a low groan. He’d never experienced this before, being speared while his dick massaged along the insides of another. He was happy that Ezra was the ringmaster, leading him into this sensual world of debauchery. His head fell back on Ez’s shoulder as his hands gripped either ankle of this ‘Jeff’ that he was currently buried inside. 

“Mmm… you like that? I can tell you do…” Cooper smirked as he gazed down at his prey, watching his eyes flutter open and shut as he moaned, his dick already leaky. He looked down and watched in awe as Jeff’s anus stretched and contracted around his own girth, and gave a satisfied chuckle. 

“That’s so hot.” He smirked back at his lover.

“I see why you get off on this all the time.” He purred to his Master. His _daddy_.

Coop lunged forward to where he was laying on top of Jeff, so Ez could spear him more deeply and push him further into their prey with his own thrusts. He bit Jeff’s lower lip with a grin, a whisper that would sound ominous were Jeff thinking about it.

“I can’t wait to _taste_ you.”

 

"Exciting, isn't it? All that control, knowing you're the only one who could make him cum, the only one who could make him scream," he whispered into his ear, staring darkly over his shoulder where Jeff laid. "And who knows, if you do a good job, maybe I'll let you fuck me sometime." The fact he even suggested that showed how much power Cooper held over him.

When Cooper bent over, Ezra stayed rooted on his knees, and with the new angle working in his favor, he was able to hammer his cock at a greater velocity and dig deeper in his slippery opening. He gripped his hands tighter around his milky thighs, nails biting into his flesh, and groaned. His breathing sounded like it was hanging on a thread, as if he actually needed air despite the fact he was living dead.

In Cooper, he always felt alive, and though he didn't intend to enjoy any part of Jeff sexually, he didn't feel like he was missing out on anything when he was entombed in his one and only true love, the only person who made him feel things he couldn't feel with anyone else or wanted to.

_”If you do a good job, maybe I'll let you fuck me sometime…”_

It was all the motivation he needed. Wanting to feel his lover’s warmth the way Ezra could always feel his own. Wanting to share a bond only the two of them could. It encouraged him more than anything else could.

The corners of his lips furled into a cheshire smile. His kisses to Jeff turned from soft and peppered to hungry, wild. He moved to bite at his neck, not too hard to scare him, but enough to make him feel something. The boy gasped. Cooper pulled all the way back, sliding all the way down Ezra’s cock in the process, then slammed forward.

“O-Ow!” Jeff cried out. Cooper cocked his head like a predatory animal and looked at him curiously.

“I’m sorry.” He said in a rather cold voice. “Would you like me to stop?”

But the boy just stared into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes with the fire orange flecks. And as soon as it happened, he hitched his breath and shook his head. Coop grinned. Then bucked in again. Harder. Jeff screamed louder.

“Seems like you want me to stop…” He teased, another harsh buck following. Tears welled in Jeff’s eyes and he screamed again.

“N-no… I like it.” He said through gritted teeth. Another hard buck. Another shout.

“Mmm… don’t seem to like it…” He grinned, staring back over his shoulder at his lover who seemed content with his own warmth. 

“I do…” He said almost meekly. It was as if he wanted to please Cooper. That made him feel powerful. So Coop leaned over and grabbed his dirty jock and put it to his lips.

“Then we’ll have to shut you up then.” And surprisingly, the boy complied. Ezra shouldn’t have let him have this power. It was addictive. So he shoved the jock in and moved to his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth with a hiss.

“Then shut the fuck up.” He growled, suddenly bucking harsher and faster. 

A switch must have gone off, because Cooper was really getting into his role, demeaning Jeff with harsh words and movements. Their first time was similar with Cooper on the receiving end, only he took it like a champ, where Jeff looked like he was going to burst into tears from the pain.

When Cooper glanced behind him, Ezra was all wicked smiles and half-lidded eyes. "Maybe you should stop," he spoke with a fake sweetness in his tone, but his grin encouraged him to keep going. It _actually_ turned him on, witnessing this violently dark side of Cooper, and it was almost enough to send him hurdling over the edge.

His progression worked to correspond with Cooper's, picking up speed whenever he did, jerking back whenever he pushed forward, then slamming forth when he slid into him, and with Jeff conveniently gagged, the only sounds that came to fruition was the slapping of colliding bodies and sloshing of fluids, followed by consistent bed squeaks complaining over the impact.

"Fuck," he moaned, tilting his head back. "Make him scream, baby." It was a shame Jeff wouldn't remember them, because he wasn't long for this world, and soon he would be in the pit of his stomach.

The main difference between Cooper and Jeff would be that Jeff didn’t have a shadowy demon inside him (well… at the moment he did…) hardening his flesh, healing his wounds, making him stronger and able to take the abuse. Jeff was just a bag of flesh, no more durable than a rubber sex toy that Cooper was plunging into. The boy was _breaking_. He could feel it in the way his hole quivered around his manhood, the way his body shook under him. And yet it seemed like he _wanted_ to be stronger for him. The human boy was a champ. Almost made Cooper feel bad for him. 

And yet the literal devil on his shoulder (or be it currently, in his ass) egged him on. Made him remorseless because the only love exchanged in this moment was between the two demons. 

Cooper clamped his hand down over Jeff’s mouth, sealing the dirty jock gag inside while he pounded away, his messy, forward thrusts guided by his boyfriend’s own. He felt the boy tearing. Literally tearing under his force. He forgot for a moment that he was actually super strong, unlike the common man. He barely paid attention to the thrashing the boy was finally starting to do under him. And yet despite the pain, the human’s dick betrayed him, inadvertently spurting cum out in a reflex to Cooper’s fierce pounding. Cooper laughed, but he wasn’t done. The Figure was more and more taking control. His eyes shifting back and forth between human blue and cat-like orange, just fast enough that Jeff could think he was crazy. Not that he’d notice now that he was feeling ripped apart. 

“Sensitive prostate? Shame to do this to you. You’d make an awesome toy.” He hissed, a voice that sounded like a demonic echo. Jeff was now clearly terrified, was beating and punching at their sides. Cooper just laughed, hands blackening, nails sharpening.

“I hate to do this to you. You’re just so damn pretty.” He grinned. He pumped a few more times, the terror in the boy causing his warmth to clamp down on his member in such an exquisite way. And before long, he was shooting inside him. His head reared back in ecstasy, lost between Jeff’s wetness and Ezra’s hardness. Then he looked down, eyes full slit. He made eye contact for a moment and stopped. Coop stopped him. A breath. A feeling of regret. His eyes morphed back to blue for a second. He let out a breath of protest. But then…

Eyes turned fire orange again. Fangs bared. He shot down and bit into his jugular so viciously that blood sprayed the plastic tarp beside them. Jeff’s pupils dimmed instantly. Cooper was lost to hell now. 

The bed shook under Jeff's thrashing, and the sound of muffled screaming was music to his ears, but what really made him grin was the acidic and cruel words that spilled from his lover's mouth. There was not a shred of remorse in his tone or regret for his maltreatment toward Jeff, and as sickening and horrifying as it was, Ezra had partly cum because of it, exhausting all he had inside his lover until he felt a tolerable warmth and stickiness fill him entirely, then he gradually pulled out with a moan and a rough exhale. His eyes closed for a moment, and when they reopened, they were blacker than the night sky, and the rest of his face dissolved to skeleton-like features.

He could smell the carnage Cooper caused, and in seconds, he relocated to the top of the bed, reared his head back, opened his jaw that split open at the corners of his mouth, giving him a horrifying snake-like smile, and he pierced the other side of Jeff's neck that wasn't touched by Cooper. He tore into his flesh until he hit bone, then he moved on to other parts of his body, devouring his shoulder, his arm, his upper chest.

God, he tasted _amazing_ compared to the deer meat he'd been living off of for a year. And it was doing wonders for his appearance. His dark circles had disappeared, giving him a slight peachy color to his otherwise ghostly pale skin. Even his hair looked in better condition than it had a moment ago. Shiny and dark instead of dull and lifeless.

He looked every bit like the human he use to be.

Once he had his fill, which was about a half-eaten corpse later, he yanked Cooper off Jeff only to bruise his lips with a blood and messy kiss that was more tongue than anything else, lapping up the blood that smeared his face, hands cupping his butt cheeks to draw him closer. "Fuck. That was hot," he panted against his bloodied lips. He'd never been so turned on by Cooper as he was right then, and he didn't think that was possible until now.

Coop’s head shook on his neck like a rabid dog, blood spurting out in all directions. It was a good idea they thought through the plastic. He didn’t know he’d be this primal. He drank his fill, all he really needed was the blood. He’d attempted to help Ezra eat the flesh of the last one but after the ‘eyeball incident’ he’d decided to stick to what he knew best. For now. 

The hot blood did more than enough for him. He moaned as it slid down his throat, splashing against his chest. He’d realized at this point he was still inside the now dead boy, so when he’d drank his fill, he pulled out and collapsed beside him. He looked down at his dick. As he thought there was blood. He tore him to pieces. He let his lover eat while he let everything sink in and wash over him. Much like Ezra, the blood revitalized him. His skin felt unblemished, even tightened around his muscles and gave him the appearance of a six pack that he’d never had before despite being so lean. He drew lines along their newly formed ridges in the blood, then gazed dreamily at Ez during his high. 

He kissed back when Ezra mauled him, Jeff’s blood lubricating their hot kisses. It was a strange feeling right now. His body felt energized. New. Like he’d ran a marathon and bench pressed all the weights in the gym. His body felt fresh and clean despite being covered in blood and semen and ichor. And yet, in the back of his mind, his soul was trying to fight. Trying to make him feel remorse for his actions. Trying to remember that Jeff was a person with dreams and a family. The soul would get him in a weak moment. For now, the Figure revelled in its victory.

“It’s official.” He joked, arms draping around his lover. “We’re murderers. Real murderers. Not scavengers like with Tobias’ castoff.” He scratched his nails idly down Ezra’s back.

“We’re ready to take down the rest of them jocks and start the scariest urban legend Maine has ever seen.” He laughed playfully. He liked the idea of inspiring horror. Especially if it would be made into a movie. And a movie about queer serial killing monsters? That’s something that America needed desperately right now. 

He ran his fingers along the freshly formed lines, worshiping the newfound muscles that made-up Cooper's abdomen, relearning his body by touch. His back slightly arched when his boyfriend dragged his nails down there.

"Sounds like we got our movie plot." A beat. "Or a really fucked up porno." At least in the eyes of the vast majority who would find this sort of thing vile and disturbing. To them, it was a good way to spend a romantic evening together.

His hands caressed Cooper's sides, then he glanced over to the body next to them. "What are we going to do with the rest of him? I don't think I could eat another bite." He was already bloated and full. "But it seems like such a waste to just throw him out."

“Why not both?” Cooper grinned, nipping at his lip, moving a hand up to caress his bloody hair. “We’ve already got a few sex scenes filmed anyway.”

He looked over at the sight of Jeff laying there, eyes open and glazed, head hanging on barely by bits of flesh and spine, chunks missing along his body. The little boy inside Cooper’s mind wanted to cry, runaway and scream. _He_ caused this. He did this. But he wasn’t in the driver’s seat. Not anymore. 

“Leftovers?” He pursed his lips and looked at him with a grin, playing with the dripping blood on his lover’s chin. 

“Just need to find a place to store him. Maybe Tobias will let us use the compound?”

"I love the way you think," he said, nibbling at his neck for a second. He loved a lot of things about Cooper. He loved him _period_. He just didn't have the courage to outright say it. Something was always holding him back.

Ezra felt no remorse for Jeff, and perhaps that was the scary part. He was so far gone, so beyond caring about the value of human life, that he wouldn't shed a single tear for Jeff, and he planned to sleep just fine tonight.

When Cooper mentioned leftovers, he grinned at him and gave him a playful spank on his behind as if the gesture was a reward for outspoken genius. Then he mentioned Tobias and his mood was broken, a grim look on face. " _Great._ That means we'll actually have to make friends with that little freak," he sarcastically responded. But what other choice did they really have? It wasn't like there was a hotline for neighborhood murderers to call for assistance. It was just unfortunate their only reliable source was a sociopath rapist with daddy issues.

"We really should get our own murder lair." Easier said than done, considering they were just two teenagers with nothing but lunch money in their name. "Anyway," he started, raking his hand through Cooper's hair that was tinted with blood in the front. "Enough about that. How did it feel to finally fuck someone? You looked like you enjoyed it."

“Oh hush. He has a knack for these things. We may be demons but we’re still rookies when it comes to serial killing.” Cooper mused, tapping his bloody finger playfully against his lower lip. 

“We really just need to get some lackeys. Let us do the killing, they can do the cleanup. We’re demons, starting a cult should be easy right?” He thought out loud. It wasn’t a bad idea really…

At his other question, a little smirk formed at the corners of his lip and he shrugged.

“He wasn’t you.” He said in a matter of fact tone. “I know you’re a big daddy demon top but… I mean, even if he was pretty, he would never be you. Nobody could.” He leaned over and licked the blood along the corner of his jaw, then offered a devilish wink.

“Besides, if my dick made you bleed like that, you’d just seal right back up and beg for more. At least… I would hope… _Master_.”

"I guess," he murmured defeat, knowing Cooper had a valid point that he couldn't argue over. His fingertips danced over Cooper's chest, but his eyes remained on him. They were still pitch black, but his teeth were normal as the rest of him.

"Lackeys, huh? Could work. There's always some group of kids worshiping false Gods. We just got to make them believe we're Gods." He was killed by a cult full of idiots willing to do anything to get a fraction of what they wanted, so it didn't seem far fetch there were more just like them around.

He relished the way Cooper slid his tongue along his jaw cleaning him of whatever blood collected there. He loved knowing he was the only man he wanted to really be in, that no one else compared, and the feeling was mutual.

"Well, our one month anniversary is coming up. I was going to get you flowers," he joked. "But if you rather fuck me instead, I guess I'll have to give you what you want." And frankly, he wanted it, too. He loved being in control, but the thought of Cooper being inside him made him nearly shiver. "Just do me like you did him, except _harder_." He grinned and gripped the back of his head to drag him into another sloppy kiss, exploring the warmth and blood inside his mouth.

Cooper giddily squealed with delight when he was pulled into the kiss, licking and nibbling at the blood there as well, relishing how the taste mixed with his sweet saliva. He ran his hands down his sides, stopping at his hips with a chuckle.

“You fuckin’ romantic you. Celebrating our _anniversary._ ” He teased playfully. It was a moment that could be seen as sweet and adorable… were they not covered in the blood of the man they just murdered and ate. He sucked and nipped at his lower lip, before interrupting their kiss with a thought.

“What if…” He turned his head and craned his neck all while holding Ezra’s back slick with blood so he could continue kissing and biting at him. 

“...this is crazy but… we already _do_ have a cult. Technically anyway.” He said with big, expressive eyes as if he’d had an ‘AHA’ moment. 

“I know you want to kill them… and we will. Kill the leader first anyway. Show them our power. Make them false promises we don’t intend on keeping… they were _trying_ to summon _you_ anyway. Rather… the demon within.” He grinned, like a calculating teenaged Lady Macbeth. 

“If they serve their demon god, they’re sure to reap some rewards right? And clearly they’re experienced at killing and getting away with it…” He walked his fingers along either side of his shoulders before cupping his face with a sinister grin.

“When we’re done, we kill them. Or get better ones.”

Ezra didn't say a word, only tipped his head to one side to give him more room for trailing kisses, until he was finished talking. He mulled it over and briefly decided it wasn't such a bad idea. "They still have my phone." His parents bought him a new one after convincing them it was stolen, which technically was true. "I could call them and get them to meet us."

He kissed him for a spell, and a wicked smile stole over him. "You're starting to become smarter than me. Now help me clean up this fucking mess." As much as he'd rather stay in Cooper's arms, morning was just around the corner, and it would be a lot easier to dispose of a body at night than in broad daylight.

After collecting Jeff's discarded clothes, he fished through his pockets and rung up a pair of car keys. "Shit," he muttered under his breath, moving to the window and pulling back the curtains and blinds just enough for him to see which car lit up after he pressed the button on the small remote. The headlights of a red Ferrari California T flashed in the parking lot.

Ezra turned toward Cooper, unable to hide how thrilled he was by his discovery. "Good news and bad news. Jerome, or whatever the fuck his name is, didn't ride here in a Uber, but he did come here in his Ferrari," he explained, a smirk ever so present on his face. Jeff must have had a good job or wealthy parents to afford such a luxury. "Now I know we can't keep it, but we could go for a little joy ride before we ditch it." He was already dangling the keys in front of Cooper's face. "After we clean up this shit hole, of course."

Great. The part he dreaded, because they weren’t experts. How did one properly expose of a body? While going to prison at this point certainly would be more of an inconvenience than anything else given he could just break right back out and start his reign of terror all over again, it wasn’t exactly something he desired. He carefully got off the bed and folded the plastic over the body. He covered the face quickly because honestly he couldn’t bear to look at it anymore. And when he was wrapped up like some macabre Christmas present, he picked up the body and moved it to the bathtub so that whatever blood decided to leak could drain. They would bleach it later. 

Ezra got his attention with the keys and he looked over his shoulder with a harrumph. He clicked his tongue and peered out a crack in the blinds.

“Shit.” He grimaced. How were they going to hide a car _that_ flashy. And also… this means he was probably rich. People would look for him. 

_”Shit. Shit. Shit.”_ He hissed once more.

“I mean yeah, Joyride, woohoo and stuff but this might complicate things more. How do we get rid of… _that_?”

"I don't know. Blow it up or dump in a lake. Isn't that what they do in the movies or some shit?" But this wasn't a movie, and yet he was cool as a cucumber. Maybe it was the absence of a soul that made him so impervious to caring. If anything, Ezra was more concerned that Cooper was freaking out than the actual situation itself, and his hands settled on either side of his arms to steady him, making eye contact.

"It's going to be fine, okay?" He truly believed that, even if it was a naive comment. How hard could it be to cover up a murder? There were thousands of unsolved murders that have remained a cold case to this day. They just needed to be smart, do their homework, and keep their stories straight.

"We're gonna get rid of the body and the car, and everything will be fine," he said, acting as if it was that simple when it probably wasn't. "I promise."

Cooper nodded, taking a deep breath and calming down. It was amazing how well his boyfriend could calm him down in the face of such disaster. He chewed on his lower lip nervously for a moment then gazed at the blinded window one more time before calculating a plan in his head. 

“Fine. You and I are practically invincible right? We take the car for a joyride and like… drive it into the ocean or something. Off a cliff. Maybe leave some alcohol in the car make it look like he was driving drunk?” He said. He was shamelessly ripping off Goldie Hawn’s plan from _Death Becomes Her_ but when it worked, it worked.

“Then we find a place to store the body to get our fix until the next time we have to do this.” He said with a nod. 

“...Let’s work on getting minions before the next time. The cleanup is not my favorite part.”

"Good plan. See it's all coming together," he affirmed, rubbing his shoulders to comfort him, to keep him grounded, to remind him they were in this together. They might have been way in over their heads, but he was certain that so long as they had each other, everything else would fall into place. They just needed to stick together.

"I think I know a way to store the body," he said, moving away from Cooper and made a beeline for the bathroom. "I learned in history class once that the Chinese came up with a way to preserve meat by curing it with salt and sugar. Apparently, it's still used today, and the kicker is you don't need a fridge to do it. We just need some place cold enough, and luckily, it's always cold in this fucking town, so now we just need to find a place to bury him until we're ready to eat the rest of him," he explained, stepping into the bathroom and turning on the shower head to rinse off whatever blood leaked out of the plastic.

Once the water ran clear, he hauled the covered body out of the tub and set it aside the toilet. Then he took off his opened jockstrap and tossed it in the sink, intending to burn it later since it was covered in blood and semen. With the shower still running, he hopped in the tub and let the water wash all his sins away, as if it was that easy.

Cooper let go a hint of a smile. The two of them together were full of wit and cunning. If they worked real hard at it, they’d be unstoppable. They already had the _literal_ part of being unstoppable down, all they needed was to be two steps ahead of that supergirl Izzy and the authorities and they’d be fine. And as much as in his old life, Cooper would have dreaded this life, it certainly was exciting. 

The two retreated to the bathroom. Ezra moved the body and started the shower, but Coop just stared in the mirror for a few minutes while he did so. He ran his hands down his bloody flesh, feeling the new cuts and grooves of the muscles that seemed to have tightened from the human blood he’d ingested. He looked stunning. He felt immortal. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe there was a reason he had an action figure of Elizabeth Bathory on his shelf at home, because she may have been a kindred spirit. A demon in a woman’s body who stayed young and tight by her cravings for blood.

“It feels like lightning is running through my veins.” He called out over his shoulder. He moved to step in behind him in the shower and kissed his back as the blood ran off both of their bodies. 

“We look like fucking marble statues now.” He grinned, running his hands through his hair and rinsing out the blood he found there. 

“Just with bigger dicks.”

He smirked at Cooper's comment, feeling the familiar warmth of his lips on his back before turning to face him. "Yeah, I mean, you were hot before, but now you're Hollywood hot," he said, giving his new body a once-over. "Your abs look almost as good as mine," he teased, tracing his fingers over Cooper's abdominal ridges.

He reached to the corner to grab a fresh bar of soap from the shower caddy and let it get wet before scrubbing Cooper clean, starting from his chest and neck and arms and working his way down. There wasn't anything sexual about it until he started scrubbing his cock, rubbing the soap along his length with one hand, and slowly stroking him with the other.

"You really made a mess of yourself," he sensually said, lifting his eyes from his task to witness Cooper's reaction, a slight smile in place, and it was every bit naughty.

Cooper just chuckled at the idea of being ‘Hollywood hot.’ He was used to being nothing special. Yeah he was fit, he’d always just been naturally thin. He didn’t really go out of his way to work out, other than PE five days a week. And he supposed his new extracurriculars chasing things and having lots of sex helped build muscle too. But the way the human blood revitalized his body was almost certainly some sort of demonic magic. It pulled his skin tighter, made his body harder and his hair softer and his face look almost younger if it was at all possible with his already babyface. Clearly that would be his tool for his destruction. The face of an angel. 

He groaned and threw his head back against the shower wall while Ezra stroked him. He grinned and ran a finger down Ezra’s own abs and shook his head.

“Wonder if all Hollywood model types feast on the flesh and blood of the innocent to stay so hot?” He chuckled, thrusting lightly into his hand.

“My bet’s on Jennifer Lopez. Or Gwen Stefani. Definitely eating virgins.” He joked, letting his hands stroke down the sides of Ezra’s body, moving to rest on the two mounds of flesh of his buttocks as he squeezed and pulled him close, leaning forward and biting and pulling on his lip before letting it go again.

“My my, you can’t possibly be up for _another_ round.” He teased, knowing full well what Ezra was capable of. And now what _he_ was as well, with the newfound blood coursing through him. 

When it came to Cooper, Ezra found himself in a forever state of infatuation, a constant battle of want and need. Before they met, his hunger for flesh and sex was intense, but now it was through the roof. Whenever they were together, it felt electric, like he was live wire, and Cooper's touch was the conductor.

He watched the look of ecstasy wash over his lover's face, and he continued to gently rub him between his hand and the bar of soap. When Cooper drew him close, he teased him back with a series of kisses and playful bites that assaulted his lips and neck.

 _Definitely eating virgins._ "Well, at least we're safe," he joked, smiling in between his neck and shoulder.

"Do you know me at all?" he teased right back, aware that Cooper knew by now that he had the libido of a sex addict. "Besides, it'd be a shame not to break in this new body of yours." He was already kissing him everywhere his lips could reach. His jawline. His collarbone. His chest. Every part of him was tighter and smoother.

Ezra wanted to fuck him hard right then and there, but if there was one thing he enjoyed almost as much as sex, it was the buildup, the constant teasing until he was begging for it. With that concept in mind, he put the soap back in the caddy and dropped to his knees, rubbing him once more to make sure he was thoroughly rinsed off before he gripped his base with one hand, then slid his tongue around his tip in a slow tease.

“Not… at… all…” Cooper teased back when asked if he knew Ezra. He just let go a devilish smile and continued to squeeze Ezra’s now much firmer ass, thrusting forward into his hand as his boyfriend spoiled his body with kisses. 

But then… Ez dropped, gripping Cooper’s erection that seemed to be pulsating extra hard from the innocent blood consumed earlier, and licked along the shaft. Coop pressed his back against the wall and groaned, hands gripping the back of Ezra’s thick dark hair. Ezra hardly ever did this, though the few times he did Cooper relished it. It was always usually him throwing Cooper to the ground and fucking him until he was so raw he couldn’t stand, and while that certainly may be the climax of this time, he enjoyed the tender tease of his tongue. 

“Mmm… you spoil me, master.” He purred, reaching down and gripping his dick and rubbing it across Ezra’s lower lip teasingly. Then his eyes flashed orange and his eyebrows arched. He grabbed Ezra’s head and shoved his dick down his throat, holding it there for a moment before pulling away. He laughed and waited for Ezra’s swift response, which would probably result in punishment of some kind. He didn’t care. He loved it when daddy hurt him. 

Ezra wanted to drag this out until it was too unbearable for the both of them, and when his tongue dipped on the underside of his length, it gave Cooper the opening he needed to shove his throat down his shaft. Quickly pulling away from him, he glared up at him with eyes that blackened, and a low growl that rumbled within him.

"Have you forgotten how to be a bottom, hon?" he bit out with a tone that faked sweetness and was laced with malice. "I could remind you." He clawed his nails down the sides of his thighs, drawing blood. "You could forget getting your dick sucked now." Now he was just going to fuck him hard and fast, like any other given time.

Standing erect, he seized one of Cooper's legs and fastened it to his hip, while he shoved his cock as deep as he was able to inside of him, then he hooked his other leg around him and begun to harshly thrust in and out of him, bruising him with a kiss that turned violent once he bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood.

Cooper’s back hit the wall and Ezra got rough and growly with him. And yet, he didn’t care. He just laughed. Ezra should have known he loved it when he dominated him like that. Without much fanfare, his leg was hiked up and he was driven into with force. Coop’s arms wrapped around Ezra’s neck to stabilize himself, and his head fell back against the wall. A kiss that turned into a harsh bite, blood dripping down his chin until it faded into the water. He just laughed.

“Oh no…” He teased as he felt Ez tearing into his insides. But he offered no resistance, instead wrapping his other leg around him and moving Ez’s hand to his bottom to hold him so he could pull him into thrusts however harshly he wanted.

“This is just _terrible_.” He feigned being upset at how he was being treated and tossed around, but right now he was too high on human blood to really pretend that he didn’t want it. 

"I seriously fucking hate you sometimes," he huffed, his glower a testament to that statement, however untrue they both knew it was, though its presence dissipated far too quickly, because when had he ever been able to stay crossed with him when it felt this good to be inside of him?

His hips pistoned against him, losing every shred of control he had left - if he had any to begin with - in his posthaste movements. Every push forward was met with a collision of pelvises, and every pull was hasty and impatient, ready to start again with a bigger crash of grinding bodies.

He moved back and forth inside him with complete abandon, wanting him to feel every inch of him on a large scale force and speed that no one but them could handle because their bodies surpassed human restrictions. By the end of it, he wanted Cooper to scream his name, to feel sore and raw and barely able to walk straight afterwards.

And if that’s what he wanted, that was what he would get.

Cooper violently bounced against the wall, feeling Ezra’s cock jackhammer inside of him, and he held on for dear life as his claws unsheathed themselves and buried into his back, as if to get a better hold on the slippery, wet boy. He bared his teeth and sunk them into his shoulder, but in a moment of thought, retracted them and let everything happen. Ezra’s blood would heal him. He didn’t want that. Not right now. He wanted to feel every scrape and tear and thrust in all of its raw glory.

“Fuck! M-master!” He yelped, hand moving up to grip the back of Ezra’s hair. And yet even though the pain was making him scream, a smile remained on his face, and his hips still moved in tandem with his own. He loved being punished so much, and he knew that his master would never disappoint.

Ezra didn't so much as wince when he felt Cooper plunge his sharpened teeth into his shoulder then quickly retract them, and for a moment he was going to ask him to bite him, but he soon realized why he stopped in the first place. If he fed on him, he would barely feel a thing, and neither of them wanted that.

Pain and pleasure had gone hand-in-hand with them, never willing to go one without the other, except for the one and only time they made love. That was sweet and intimate, and though he enjoyed every moment of it, there was something incredibly erotic about fucking his boyfriend into oblivion. It was hard and violent, but it was the only way they knew how to show their love.

He roughly kissed him and bit his bottom lip once more, worsening his wound. Amidst their frenzied grinding, he wedged his hand between their bodies, capturing Cooper's erection and stroking him as best as he could with whatever leeway he had to work with, all while managing to keep a blistering fast rhythm. "Cum for me. Cum for your master," he exasperated into his ear. Like always, Ezra was bent on reaching their climax together as opposed to separately.

Cooper held on, riding into oblivion. He felt the pain, Ezra was tearing him apart, but in the past few weeks, he’d been trained to love it. And he had a demon in his head that got off on the pain in ways he never thought he would. His hand gripped Ezra’s hair hard as if it were his only handle on the ride, his lips panting on his neck by his ear.

Then Ezra took his lips into his own, biting on his lower lip. Pulling until blood gushed down his chin. He would heal it later, but for now this was welcome. 

“Oh ffffuck… I love you, you fucking bastard.” He hissed out when Ezra’s hand slipped around his dick, pumping as he sternly looked into his eyes and commanded him to cum. He groaned, he didn’t have to tell him twice. And after a few pumps and thrusts, the sticky white fluid shot out on Ezra’s torso, quickly washing down the drain. 

Those words that spilled carelessly from his lover's mouth resonated deeply with him. He was teetering on the edge of completion. Each thrust had him alternating between grunting and panting and moaning, and sometimes a mixture of two or three, a testimony of how close to finished he was. They were just a blur of grinding bodies, impossibly fast for human eyes to take in.

It was like his body knew when Cooper would cum, because as soon as he did, his body simultaneously stiffened, crushing him against the wall, and all at once, he spilled chaotically inside of him with a loud groan that surely the neighbors would overhear through the paper thin walls.

But he didn't stop there.

While he significantly lessened his pace, he was still moving in and out of his tender canal and stroking his spent cock, hoping to get a few more drops out of both of them before he brought his movements to a halt. With his girth still buried completely inside Cooper, he kissed him with a rough desperation, intentionally sliding his tongue over his bottom lip to lap up any blood he drawn there from earlier. "You're fucking amazing, you know that?" he breathed against his skin, a soft smile blossoming as he rested his forehead against his and just rode out the high.

Cooper rode out the orgasm, but Ezra continued pumping into him, this time at a slowed pace. Their foreheads touched and kisses turned sweeter again. He smiled and his arms wrapped around him tighter. “You bring out the best in me.” He grinned. Of course his _best_ was a literal nightmare to any normal person. There _was_ a dead body lying on the floor next to them after all.

He laid there against him, hands moving up Ezra’s wet chest. His lips kissed up along his jawline until he got to his ear. “I really do love you. I’d kill for you.” He teased, nodding at the floor. 

“Obviously.” He smirked, but it caused him to wince. So he moved back to his neck and slowly, sensually bit until he drew blood, sucking just enough to heal the painful parts. Then he slowly withdrew and kissed around the bite. 

“I’d love to stay and fuck again, but we have a lot of work to do.”


End file.
